vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat
SummaryEdit Produced by Midway, co-created by Ed Boon and John Tobias, Mortal Kombat is a fighting game that debuted in 1992, it featured a technique known as digitization, in which real actors movements are used as frames for the characters. The story of Mortal Kombat is about a tournament held every generation to decide the fate of various realms and features many diverse types characters, such as undead's, cyborgs, sorcerers, gods and etc. The games went away from the tournament idea and moved onto a planetary invasion started by Shao Kahn and later to a massive battle royal with Armageddon. The 9th and 10th titles of the series, named Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat X retells the events of the first four games, but as a new timeline where Raiden receives a message from himself in the prime future where Shao Kahn won, absorbed the powers of Blaze and was going to destroy him. Raiden managed to send a cryptic message to his past self with the words "He Must Win". Many events of the new timeline ends up being altered due to Raiden trying to change what he sees in his visions. Power of this verseEdit Most characters of the original timeline are Small Building level as they are capable of breakingrubies or diamonds while the ones of the current timeline are at least City Block level+ from being weaker than Kintaro, who survived a Multi-City Block level explosion. The Top Tiers of the original timeline are Small Town level from this feat while the ones of the current timeline are scaled from Raiden Town level storm feat. For the speed most characters are Superhuman with the sole exception of Kabal who is Subsonic, who runs faster than the eye can see in both timelines, but other characters are able to keep up with him in combat. Reptile in the new timeline was shown to easily react to bullets at Supersonic speeds. Raiden can also manipulate lightning at Massively Hypersonic speeds. Most characters are at least Class K in Lifting Strength due being power-scaled to Sub-Zero in the Original Timeline and Scorpion in the Current one feat of easily ripping a spine from the human body with only a hand, which was calced at this much force. The Mortal Kombat verse also contains gods, such as Unrestricted Raiden and Fujin (which are Massively Hypersonic+ for Raiden being the definitive god of lightning and thunder), the former clashed in a battle with Fallen Elder God Shinnok that reconstructed the entire Netherrealm and nearly destroyed the earth [Planet level] upon his imprisonment. Above them there are only the Elder Gods that managed to defeat the One Being who was the MK universe in its entirety [Omnipresent.' Universe level+'] and can perform feats like turning someone into a medallion and sending it back in time, construct an interdimensional gateway such as the Nexus, and generally have complete control over the realms. Supporters/Opponents/NeutralEdit Supporters Edit JHFjdnvfcmcd Opponents Edit Neutral Edit CharactersEdit Raiden Johnny Cage Smoke Liu Kang Sub-Zero Sindel Shao Kahn Sonya Kung Lao Kitana Blaze